


BLU Scout fucks the entire RED team comprised of inflatable sex dolls: The Fanfic

by NoNeed4PantsThx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Sex Dolls, Sex Toys, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNeed4PantsThx/pseuds/NoNeed4PantsThx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BLU Scout gets a package in the mail, but what could it be? Why is he so secretive? Everybody wants to know, but nobody knows what goes on behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLU Scout fucks the entire RED team comprised of inflatable sex dolls: The Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=izo).



Scout looked over his newest purchase, a to-scale inflatable model of his RED counterpart. It was the next-best thing, right? He stooped and grabbed the flat false penis, on the head of which was only a valve. Placing his lips upon the ill-placed tube, he begins to blast air into the blowup doll from the thin plastic dick and watches it gradually spread outwards from the doll's crotch.

He's blown up inflatable pool rafts before and had sex with those as well, right? He can Do This. Taking a deep breath, Scour puffs out breath after breath until the newest addition to his "collection" is full of his rank fetor otis, its faux-skin taut and every curve of his likeness' body plumped just the way he likes it.

The BLU Scout looks both ways like a child before crossing a desolate intersection, then cautiously pads over to his closet. He opens it and shoves in the sex doll without any sign of tact. It makes a horrendous, discordant squelching noise, and the realization hits him after the first two shoves; he's run out of room. Scout promptly tears the replica of his replica out of the greedy closet's reach, but this only invokes its domino-inspired wrath. Carmine-tinted inflatable partner after carmine-tinted inflatable partner come tumbling out of his closet. They are not his skeletons. They are worse, and he can hear their counterparts' criticism with every discordant squeal the rubber fuckbuddies belt out. 

Scout's skeletons are coming in the mail on Tuesday, as are his latest pair of earplugs.  
He hopes he can find another storage containment unit for the time being-- and fast.


End file.
